A Smile Can Tell A Story
by CA Alcantar
Summary: Bruce is dead. Dick is Batman. Damian has been murdered. Tim is missing. But most shockinly Jason has a new sidekick. Who is the boy who tags along with him? And who is this new villain who brutally mutilates his victims? How will Dick handle all these life changing experiences? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N I was inspired to write this story after reading another, whose title I forgot so sorry to the author who wrote it. My story will however be different and have a character of my own creation. So basically it's as the summary says, Damian dies, Bruce is already dead, Dick is Batman, and Tim and Jason will disappear by the end of this chapter. Of course, they will eventually pop up. **

Blood puddled underneath the body of Damian Wayne the current Robin. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his utility belt was missing. He could no longer feel the strikes of the crowbar hitting him across the face surely disfiguring it. His attacker, a man dressed all in black wearing a hoodie and leather gloves had already made it a priority to severely injure the rest of his body and was surely just finishing off.

His body at first could barely take the pain but already his immune system had numbed most of it away. It was just enough so that he could barely feel the touch of something on his body, but not necessarily the impact. That of course meant that he was not aware of the full damage but if his body had gone to such extremes to numb the pain then it couldn't be good. Yes, he had seen conditions of these before but they were always on other people. Usually, in fact he provoked most of it to a certain extent. He had learned from his father and eldest brother to show mercy.

This man, however, was ruthless. He asked no questions, didn't even utter a word. He just repeatedly broke tissue, bone, and vital arteries. Damian had already accepted it. He was going to die. There was no hope. Any hope he had left had been beaten out of him about half an hour ago.

Finally, the man hit Damian dangerously close to his right temple blurring his vision to almost undecipherable and his hearing to a clear buzzing sound. Smiling, the bastard basked in his work and casually while whistling walked out the front door. Surely Batman was near and the coward did not want to face the consequences.

As soon as Damian heard the door slam close he opened his swollen closed eyes and rolled forward while tucking his legs in so his hands would at least be in front of him. He looked around the warehouse he had been taken to, seeking a way of escape. The only exit he saw was the door the bastard had used to leave.

Against all pain, Damian dragged himself towards the door leaving behind a faint, from the little blood he had left, trail of red behind him mixing in with the dirty grease of the warehouse floor.

He reached up and tried to twist the knob but as expected it was locked from the outside. Feeling the tiredness of his current state, Damian slouched against the door trying to focus on his breathing. He inhaled and then exhaled. He repeated the process until his hearing cleared up and he no longer heard a buzzing sound but a beeping sound?

Damian's eyes shot open and scanned the room and yes of course, just a few yards away from him was a bomb set to explode. Knowing there was no chance now he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Strangely, though, he felt an eerie sense of familiarity from this entire situation. It, however, didn't mean anything now. He was going to die and that was just it. Another Robin gone to the tribulations of this world.

Dick scanned the radar on the batcycle. He was nearing his destination. God how he hoped he wasn't too late. He almost lost his mind when Damian was captured. He just prayed that he was still around when he got there.

Never did he expect that taking up the Batman mantle would also mean repeating history. And really it did seem to be repeated. Ever since Bruce died, Tim had been gone, driving himself crazy with an obsession that Bruce was still alive. Dick hadn't seen him since and just made the connection that like him Tim also left when he was replaced. But in Dick's case Jason had not come into the picture until after he left to join the titans. Dick had blatantly replaced Tim and now that he thought about it was probably a big middle finger to the face.

Jason, well Jason had also not been seen since Dick won the mantle over him. All he knew of him was that he was still around but on the down low. No matter what happened though Jason would always be his brother and Dick would always be there for him. He just hoped that he would open his eyes and come home.

Seeing the warehouse get closer, Dick sped up until he was merely yards away from it. Without braking, Dick jumped off the batcycle hoping to God he was not too late. Next thing he knew, it exploded before his eyes and the impact caused him to fall backwards using his cape as a shield against the explosion.

Scrambling to his feet, Dick yelled, "Robin! Robin! Damian!" He dropped to the floor and started pushing all the rubble aside. "No," he gasped finding a hand with no pulse. Tearing up under his cowl, Dick pushed the remaining rubble of off Damian and picked him up like the most fragile thing in his arms. His eyes were still open and glossy. The body was frail and cold. All life was deprived of the body leaving an empty shell. And for a moment, just a moment, Dick felt true despondency but it was quickly replaced with something new. Something raw, something he had truly never experienced before. A new drive of hatred, anger, and revenge.

Blinking away the tears, Dick felt himself go blank. Now he knew what Bruce felt when he had lost Jason. He knew how losing someone could change a person in a matter of seconds. He knew, overall though, that the mission goes on.

The funeral was a week later. Dick had to plan a lie to feed the press on how the son of recently diseased Bruce Wayne just happened to die. He said it was supposed to be a vacation to help the boy get over his father's death but the private jet malfunctioned and blew up. It wasn't the best cover up but it would have to do. Then he had to go to the trouble of telling everyone what had happened. He started with those not in the family, they would the hardest to break it to. So he started with the league, personally calling a meeting on the tower to inform everyone. Although, everybody sympathized with him, the only two who really knew what he was going through were Clark and Diana. They had seen Bruce go through the same thing with the loss of Jason.

Then he told the titans. They handled it well given that they barely knew Damian and what they knew wasn't exactly his shining qualities. After them he told his friends from the original titans. They all tried comforting him but he had none of it. Nothing could comfort him. Not now, not ever.

And finally the moment of fear came. He tracked down both Tim and Jason and forcibly took them to the manor. Tim was easy to take given that he was always the most vulnerable but Jason…well Dick had to literally drag him into the property and sit him on a chair. He called in Alfred and just spoke away. It had taken them a moment to react but it happened. Tim had gone stern, visibly stiffening at the news. He had never gotten along with Damian but that didn't mean he wanted him dead. Jason had gone berserk yelling profanities and threatening everything in sight. It took a while to calm him down and move everything breakable away from him to ask him why he cared so much. His answer was, "Nobody deserves to die like I did. Nobody."

Alfred had in Dick's opinion the worst reaction. He had already seen multiple members of the Wayne family die and surely felt it was his curse to see them all go before him. The old butler just listened, and stayed still, calm, and collected. When Dick finished speaking, he stood up, excused himself, and walked into his room. He didn't come out the whole day. Dick guessed it was his way of mourning. Seeing the youth of the family die, must take its toll on him.

But now, Dick was alone by the gravestone. Everybody had gone already. Well everybody but him, Jason, and Tim.

Tim walked up to the stone read the inscription, turned to look at Dick for a second, and forced a smile. At least it seemed to be forced. He put his hand on his shoulder and said, "It'll be ok Dick. Everything will be fine." With that he turned and left, leaving Dick to reminisce about his words. They were odd even from Tim. They seemed cold, empty, vague, but somehow appeared to be hiding a deeper meaning.

Not long after Tim left did Dick feel another presence beside him. He didn't even have to turn to look. He already knew who it was. Jason.

"So now what?" Jason asked, uneasily.

"Nothing changes," Dick answered without looking up.

For some reason, Jason expected that. He always knew that for Dick to truly become Batman he would have to lose a Robin. He just never knew it would truly happen but now that it did there was nothing he could do to change it. There was nothing he could do to change Dick. It didn't work with Bruce and would not work with him. Why? Because in the batfamily words were only the foundation of an endeavor. What goes on top was the action. Only action could solve their problems. It was the only way and would remain as is.

So instead of pleading with Dick to not let this tragedy change him, Jason said, "I'm leaving Gotham." And the way he said was just so plainly that Dick turned to look him in the eyes.

He never thought Jason would leave Gotham. He just seemed like the most likely person to stay. Although his methods weren't the best in fighting crime, no one could deny that Jason made a change in the rate of criminal activity on the city that was considered hell on earth.

"Why?" Dick asked, searching Jason's teal blue eyes for an answer.

Jason pondered for a moment trying to find the right words. "I'm starting all over," he finally said. "And to do so I have to be somewhere else. This place is filled with too many…memories."

"A fresh start huh?" Dick asked rhetorically. "Will you come back?" He hoped for a yes.

"I don't know," Jason admitted. He turned to walk away but was stopped short by Dick embracing him in a hug.

Burying his face into Jason's neck, Dick said, "Take care of yourself Jaybird."

Returning the embrace Jason replied, "Is there really any doubt Dickie-Bird?"

Yes, Dick wanted to say but didn't. Instead he watched Jason jump onto his bike and drive away. "Come home soon," he whispered. Taking a final look at Damian's gravestone, Dick exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and headed for his car.

**A/N And here it is. It was bugging me for a while now to write it out so I did. So anyways I'm trying to write Dick more like Bruce but not completely. So next chapter will be up soon. It'll take place six months later and have the return of Jason with his new sidekick. So tell me what you all think. **


	2. Blade

**Chapter 1**

**A/N Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and I just want to make one thing clear. The new kid who will be showing up in this chapter is not Damian resurrected. He will be a completely new character of my creation. I might bring Damian in later depending on how many people read and review this story so enjoy. Oh and the villain is also of my creation, at least partially. You'll eventually find out what I mean. **

6 Months Later

"Take a left here," Oracle said through the com link. Dick did so.

Instantly taking in his surroundings Dick noticed it was yet another warehouse. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Dick asked.

There was a pause before Barbara answered. "Yes," she spoke. "If anything the trail was left too clear." She paused again. "Batman," during missions they never used real names, "I think he wants you to find him." She sounded scared and with good reason. This man was a monster.

From rumors they heard, they knew that he modeled his work after the Joker to some extent, only that most said his was even more gruesome. He left his victims' bodies brutally mutilated. There were never any survivors. Never, this man killed everyone. He killed criminals though, mainly. But if anybody got involved or in the way, they also got taken out and it was never pretty.

In these last few months, Batman had already been too late to the rescue of sixty people all who were left cut in half from the waist down and even more horrific the killer cut their cheeks open then sowed them back up, leaving them with a faux smile. It was utterly disgusted seeing the condition of the bodies. The faces looked so petrified with a smile forced upon their faces. Happiness and sorrow should never mix. It just wasn't meant to be.

"I assumed as much," Batman replied. To leave her at rest he added, "But don't worry it all ends tonight."

"I sure hope so," Oracle said before cutting the line.

Parking the batmobile in an alley, Batman jumped out of the vehicle and used his grapple hook to jump into a near window.

The room was dark and turning on the night vision on his mask, Dick noticed it was empty too. He knew, however, that everything wasn't always as easy as it appeared. At the end of the room there was door. Slowly, he made his way over to the exit. He considered inspecting the knob for explosives but really what were the chances. So instead he carefully twisted it open maintaining a safe distance and then kicked the rest of the door open. Nothing, that was good.

Walking to where he assumed the main room to be, Dick couldn't help but feel watched. The strange thing being there weren't any cameras in sight or out of sight. He had been trained to spot both. The feeling of being watched, though, felt different. It wasn't a camera's lens he felt but rather a pair of eyes.

Entering the room, which he was right it was the biggest, he felt the eyes burn straight into his back with the intensity of a perverted glare. Quickly, he turned around with a swish of his cape to see no one was there.

Almost losing control of his breath, damn this was scary he started to inspect the door. He could have sworn he left it open. It didn't even make a noise when it closed or was closed. Focusing on the door, he didn't notice the breath next to his ear into it said slightly above a whisper, "Boo."

Dick turned to slam the person into the floor but was too slow. The man dressed in all black back flipped devilishly gracefully through the air behind a table that was not there before. Or was it?

"Who are you?" Dick demanded in his Batman voice.

The man was wearing a black hooded sweater that shaded the top portion of his head but Dick could still see his mouth and jaw. It wasn't until the man smiled that he noticed something was wrong with his face. The smile didn't stop where it should have. It went straight up his cheeks. And oh God, they were cut open and poorly yet effectively sewn back together. He could literally see some of his back teeth and that wasn't normal. Not even the Joker went to the extremity of cutting open his own face. This guy was a true fanatic, better than the original probably.

"Smile," he said, creepily. His voice was low, yet high pitched. A perfect combination that sent shudders straight up Dick's spine. He didn't show it of course but that didn't take away the feeling of it.

"Well, Smile," Dick started, "this is going to go one of two ways—" He was cut off. What? Nobody cut off the damn Batman but this guy did.

"Don't you even want to know what's under the sheet?" Smile said, pointing at the table.

In all honesty, Dick hadn't noticed the human shaped form under the sheet. Deciding words would not get through to this guy, Dick took a step forward.

Smile pulled out a knife and shook his finger. "That's a no, no," he said chuckling. "Now we wouldn't want to have an accident would we?" He pulled the sheet off the table revealing a very scared, and very naked young girl no more than nineteen at the most.

Dick's hand instinctively went for a batarang but he didn't launch it. Something about the way Smile was looking at him with those cold blue eyes surrounded by darkness told him that this psychopath knew more about him than he was giving off.

Smile put a hand on the girl's face, retreated it, and quickly slapped her. She was still alive and woke instantly. Her eyes shot up looking in all directions but her limbs were tied to the table leaving no room for escape. It took a minute for the pain to set in but she noticed her face felt like it was on fire. Her mouth was already cut open.

"Let her go," Dick threatened.

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" Smile asked rhetorically. "Look isn't she pretty? You know what I always say." He waited for an answer and received none. "No guesses why it doesn't matter. Well it's just like I always say or have been saying for a while now. A smile can tell a story. It can be a sad story, a happy story, or even a bad story. Do you know what the best way to leave this world is?" His voice was darker and colder at that last part and his eyes darted up to glare maniacally at Dick who remained unfazed outwardly. "With a smile," he said eerily cheery.

Before Dick could react, Smile brought the dagger down to her stomach and slit it up to her breasts. The poor girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Dick threw as many batarangs and explosives as he could at one time while running towards them but they all missed. This man was dodging them with keen reflexes.

At the last second, the man took out the knife from her severed chest and brought it up to her throat, slitting it. She died almost instantly.

Dick checked her pulse just to be sure and reluctantly left her side. Quickly, he pushed a button on his utility belt calling in the police, an ambulance, and whatever else to the scene. Looking around he saw that Smile was nowhere in sight. He looked up to see an open skylight. Using his grappling hook, Dick swung onto the roof of the warehouse. Already he could hear the police closing in.

On the building parallel to his stood Smile waving with his sardonic smile plastered to his face. Dick threw three batarangs at him before jumping to that same building and commencing a game of cat and mouse.

They hopped building to building getting closer to crime alley. Finally, they reached a building isolated from any other roofs. Smile rose his hands up in mocking defeat, backing up dangerously close to the edge. "You couldn't let me go."

Dick decided to not even dignify that with a response. He just walked closer. "Smile," the crazed man said pulling out a camera whose flash blinded Dick's vision for a minute.

Stunned Dick stumbled backwards but refused to fall over. He heard a shot and then something fall over the ledge.

Regaining his vision, Dick turned around to a neighboring building and saw a red helmet with that signature red bat on his chest, Jason. And next to him stood, a kid? The kid was holding a gun, the gun that made the shot, and was wearing an outfit similar to Jason's with the exception that instead of a helmet, he wore Jason's old red mask from his Robin days.

"Nice shot Blade," he heard Jason say to the seemingly eight year old kid standing next to him.

**A/N Another chapter done. Hope you guys liked it. I can't promise another quick update but I will say the more reviews I get the more chapters I will post. So until next time.**


	3. Family

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Thank you all, who have reviewed or read. I hate to do this to you guys, who like the story, but the less reviews I get the shorter the story is going to be. But here's another chapter. **

Jason looked down to Dick. He looked mad. So the bad guy got away. It's not like it's the first time that's happened. Right? Plus, Jason wanted to see by how much the kid's aim had improved. That was a plausible excuse…maybe.Ok so it wasn't, but what happened already happened. Nothing could change it now. And by the way if things went good then maybe Red Hood and Blade could help catch the guy.

"Hood," Blade tugged at Jason's leather jacket. "He's looking at us."

Jason looked down to see Dick scowling at them…him, just him. He was signaling for them to come down, like he was in charge. Jason wanted to give him his favorite signal with a certain finger but not with the kid around. So instead he said, "Stay behind me. This might get ugly." Blade nodded and then pulled out his grappling gun. He followed Red Hood to the adjacent, smaller building landing smoothly on his feet. Like told to do, he stayed behind Hood, hiding behind his legs.

"Jason—" Dick started but was cut off.

Jason threw his arms in the air and said, "Oh geez _Dick_ thanks for the whole secret identity thing." He purposely stressed Dick's name.

Rolling his eyes behind his cowl, Dick got straight to the point. "What are you doing here? And who's the kid?"

"Umm," Jason spat. "This city is my home too and this is Blade." He stood aside so Dick could get a good look at the kid. Black hair, light complexion, and average height for a boy his age. Dick couldn't see his eyes given that they were covered by the white lenses of the mask, but he fairly resembled Jason. Then again maybe it was just because they were dressed the same. Who would have known Jason liked to match?

Blade felt awkward under the Batman's stare. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, he knew he was eyeing him down. Out of pure nervousness, Blade said, "Uh…hi." He made to extend his hand but decided better of it.

Jason noticed the boy's nerves and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Come on," he said, "let's go."

"What?!" Dick yelled. He ran to his retreating brother and kid. "Where are you going?"

Jason stopped moving. "If you must know Dick-bird, we are going to one of my old safe houses."

"What?!" Dick repeated, shock clear through the cowl. "You can't be serious? Those are in Crime Alley and he's just a kid."

Blade didn't know whether to be offended or embarrassed. Jason, though, answered for him. "Trust me, Dick, this kid has seen worse."

That caused Dick to look down at the boy again. He looked so innocent, so like Jason before what happened to him. "Well," Dick started, "he's about to see better." There was no debate. Jason and Blade were coming home with him. Before they could have a say, he pressed a finger to his com link and said, "Alfred prepare Jason's old room."

Line Break

To say Jason put up a fight going home with Dick was an understatement. He threatened to shoot his head off if he tried anything but in the end Dick managed to unarm him of all his weapons as he did to Blade whose name he still didn't know.

Dick pulled the batmobile into the cave and immediately headed towards the supercomputer to add the new files on Smile. He barely noticed Jason walk up behind him.

"So who's this new guy?" Jason asked, taking off his helmet. He knew Alfred would be down soon and he knew how the old butler detested him wearing it around him. If no one else, Jason had a great deal of respect for the old man. Who else could tolerate all the bats' bullshit?

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Dick replied trying to hide the smile at his brother's curiosity. "I can ask you the same question." Jason gave him a confused look. "Who's the kid?"

Oh, Jason thought. "Blade, come here," he said assertively. Blade did as told. He was a good kid, Jason knew. Just because he didn't have the best of records didn't mean otherwise. Neither did Jason…and well so he messed up a little bit but he's changing. Blade was the first step.

Blade nervously walked up to Jason and Dick. He noticed they were both not wearing their masks anymore and wondered if it was alright if he could take his off. Jason always said the secret identity was to be maintained at all times. So naturally he found himself looking at him for guidance.

Like reading his mind, Jason said, "It's ok, go ahead." Without further hesitation, Blade gently peeled off his mask.

Dick found himself leaning forwards. There was no way he was going to miss this moment of…discovery. Not that he wouldn't find out anyways, with him being a detective and all. So when the kid took off his mask and still had his eyes closed, he found himself holding his breath. Painfully slowly for him, the kid opened his eyes to reveal emerald green eyes. That could not be a simple coincide. The first question that came out of his mouth was, "What's his name?"

Jason was about to answer but Blade stood forth and said, "Daniel. My name is Daniel Todd."

Dick swore his jaw hit the ground. It couldn't be. This kid was about what eight? Jason couldn't have had a kid in six months. Or could he? Maybe someone dropped his long lost son with him. "Is he your son?" he asked.

"Yes," Jason answered. "I legally _adopted_ him. There is no blood tie." He added the last part knowing full well what Dick was thinking. "But that doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"No I guess not," Dick said. He finally turned to Daniel to introduce himself. Extending his hand he said, "Hi Danny," he already gave him a nickname, "I'm Dick."

Daniel wasn't sure how he felt about the new name but he accepted the handshake nonetheless. "Hi," he said.

"So why the name Blade?" Dick asked, curiously.

"Uh," Daniel answered not sure if to tell him or not.

Jason stepped forward once again. "Because you won't believe what this kid can do with a knife, or dagger, or sword, or anything with a blade really. In fact, that's how we first met, at knife point." He looked at Daniel at that last part.

"Hey I said I was sorry," Daniel defended himself at what was yet to become just a memory.

"How'd you guys meet?" Dick asked an eyebrow arched.

Daniel looked threateningly at Jason, daring him to speak. "Sorry Dickie-bird but no can tell." He winked, meaning he'd tell him later.

At that exact moment, Alfred descended the stairs. "Oh my," he said, "and who is this?"

"Danny, Jason's son," Dick answered. "Alfred would you show him to Jason's room and get him settled in?"

Alfred raised a brow at the reference of familiar ties between this boy and Jason but said nothing. Assuming Dick's habit of pet names got the better of him again, Alfred said, "Why of course. Master Daniel, follow me if you may."

Daniel took one last look at Jason and followed the butler up the stairs. At the last step, Alfred turned around, smiled, and said, "Oh and welcome home Master Jason."

With Daniel now out of hearing distance, Dick turned to Jason and said, "So how did you guys meet?"

Jason seemed to think about this with a worried expression before he sat and released a long overdue breath. "It's sort of a _familiar_ story." Dick was intrigued. Already he was trying to imagine how they came into one another's lives.

**A/N There you guys go. It's a new chapter. Next chapter will be the story of how Jason met Daniel. So please review, it'll mean the world to me. **


	4. Ironic

**Chapter 3**

Dick led Jason to Bruce's old study. Midnight had come by quickly and Daniel was already in bed…Jason's old bed. Dick made sure the boy was asleep before he started interrogating Jason about his newfound…son. And there were a lot of questions to be asked. He knew that, Jason knew that, Alfred knew that, heck probably even Daniel knew that. He didn't look like a dumb kid to Dick, especially since he managed to grab Jason's attention, something that not one of the members of the batfamily had been able to do.

Closing the soundproof door behind him, Dick gestured for Jason to sit in the seat in front of the desk. So of course, Jason had to take the seat of the desk, Bruce's old spot which was now Dick's spot.

Jason didn't have to look at Dick to see the roll of his eyes that accompanied his sitting on Bruce's old chair. "What?" Jason said smirking. "It's only fair I'm comfortable if you're going to ask the questions." Dick shrugged at that defeated and took the chair in front of Jason. They were now both dressed in civilian clothing, Dick in his pajamas and Jason in some of Dick's spare yet tight clothing. Dick would have bought him some clothes his size if he knew he was coming given that Jason was a good few inches taller them him and always had a bigger build.

"So what of which is clearly none of your business do you want to know, Dickie-bird?" Jason said in his all too usual sarcastic tone.

"A lot of things," Dick answered. "But first I just want to tell you I'm glad you're home."

"Think nothing of it," Jason shrugged. "I won't be staying long."

Well see, Dick thought. Clearing his throat, Dick said, "Ok first question." Jason nodded prepared to answer almost anything he could throw at him. He was after all a detective too. "Is Danny really legally yours?"

The look of bewilderment, Jason shot at Dick almost knocked him off the chair. "Fuck yes!" Jason looked mad. How could Dick even question him on that? There's no reason for Jason to lie about something as sensitive as that. "What did you think I stole him?!" Jason barked.

"God no," Dick put his hands up in an apologizing manner. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure."

"Whatever." Jason looked away, annoyed.

"Jay, it's just that legally you're dead. How can you adopt?"

"That doesn't matter," Jason slammed his fist on the desk. "Dick you have no idea how seriously fucked up this kid's life was. I wasn't just going to leave on the streets. Not like me, never like me. I wasn't going to abandon him in his time of need. Not like you guys did to me." Dick physically flinched at the last part and nothing and I mean nothing could have stopped him from launching himself at Jason embracing him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Jaybird," Dick mumbled into his chest. A few tears were threatening to escape his eyes but now wasn't the time for crying not yet.

Jason was shocked at the sudden physical contact but he gently patted Dick's back hoping to be relieved of him soon. "Ok I forgive you. You can let go now."

"No," he heard Dick say into his chest. "Not until you hug back."

"Or what?" Jason raised his voice.

"I'll kiss you," Dick threatened.

Jason quickly embraced Dick with as much force as he put into a hug without breaking the other's back. "Hell no," Jason said. "You'd probably like that." Dick chuckled. That was more or less true. Jason soon found himself enjoying the embrace that it wasn't until Dick let go that he did too.

Swallowing Dick knew he was walking on fragile ground asking this question. "Why, Jason?" For a second Jason turned his head slightly to the left like a confused puppy.

"Get to the freaking point Dick-bird." Jason threw out

Looking Jason straight in the eyes in a way that made the taller man uncomfortable Dick asked, "Why did you allow another innocent boy into this war?"

Jason's face went blank, almost lifeless. He could have just laughed. Didn't it used to be him that always asked how Bruce could allow more children to dress up at night in colorful costumes? So what if he was a hypocrite. Everyone was. Then again he also could have said fuck off. What do you know? He could have added that the kid wanted it…needed it. He needed to avenge the death of his mother. Needed to bring justice to the man who was supposed to be his father, the man who killed his mother, abused him, and left him on the streets to fend for himself.

But instead of all of that Jason resulted saying, "Dick, the past is like a hand full of dust. It filters through your fingers, disappearing little by little. I had wished, for one day, I could go back. In another life, I would do things differently." He paused looking past Dick. "And do you know what happened?" Dick shook his head. "I found Daniel. And through him I saw myself. And I don't mean physically because that boy is like a mirror. I mean inwardly, mentally. We both went through a lot of the same shit. We've suffered, cried, seen death, and lost so much.

"We had so much in common that I saw his future before he even knew it." Jason wiped a few loose tears from his eyes. When did he start crying? "I couldn't let him become that…become me. Another failure, so I took him in and prayed to whatever God exists above this shitty world that this boy could have a better life than I ever did." Tears were now streaming down Jason's face that Dick found himself biting the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from breaking down too. Wiping his nose, Jason said, "Do you understand now?"

Dick didn't know what to say. What could he say to that? There were so many things to be said but not one of them was worth the answer he would get. Dick knew that if he pointed out the flaws in Jason's logic, that the man would just grab his boy and leave. So instead he asked. "Can you tell me the story of how you guys first met?"

Jason nodded and began to speak.

Flashback

Jason kicked another stone down the alley he was walking through. Night came soon in Blüdhaven. Well he was used to it anyways. What he wasn't used to was being in a different city where he didn't know the streets. In fact, the only reason he was here was because Dick took full control of Gotham now and left its sister city to the cruel hands of faith. So like always he had to step in to take out the garbage.

Tonight though had been very quiet for a night in this city and quiet nights were always the worst. They left the imagination thinking of reasons of why criminals were not out and about. This led to over exaggerated plans and eventually to unrest. These thoughts however always pondered in Jason's mind no matter how hard he tried to push them aside.

Trying not to push himself into doing something stupid, Jason had ended his patrol early, gone home to change into his civvies, and was now walking around the underbelly of the city looking for something to do. Of course, he could always get an attempted mugging but without his helmet he'd have to go easy on the guy to make it seem like he just knew enough about street fighting to survive. And that wouldn't be any fun.

Walking further into the alley, Jason kicked a soda can towards a trash bin. Hands in his pocket and head low, he didn't notice the small shadow that moved behind it to behind him. He did however feel the prickling of the knife to his back. It was almost like an itch and just as quickly as he felt it, he turned around prepared to fight off whoever dared threaten him with or without the helmet. Looking all around him, Jason was surprised to see no one.

"Give me your wallet," a small yet sort of intimidating voice said from down below. Jason looked down to see his adversary. It was a child of no more than nine or ten years old.

Jason put his hands up in mock defeat and said, "Woo, kid you got me. Now put the knife down before someone gets hurt."

"You're the only one who's getting hurt if you don't cough up the cash," the boy puffed his chest out, trying to make himself look bigger than he was which was nothing more than skin and bone.

Jason couldn't help the laugh he released which only seemed to make the boy mad. "Sorry kid. I just can't take you seriously. You remind me too much too much of…" Me, he didn't say. "Just hand me the knife and no one will get…Ah!" The kid swiftly slashed at Jason's hand. It was almost imperceptible to the eyes. "Hey!" Jason yelled when the kid kicked his feet out from under him.

Next thing he knew, the kid had his feet pinning down his hands while the boy used his body weight to keep his weight down. And just for keepers, the kid had the knife's blade on his neck in a very dangerous position. The slightest movement or hesitation could mean the end of Jason…again. What made Jason's blood boil was that the kid seemed to know that and was smiling at his defeat.

"So where was I?" the kid asked rhetorically. "Oh I remember." He again imperceptibly fast grabbed Jason's wallet, back flipped away, and jumped up onto the roof of the near apartment complex in the matter of seconds.

Regaining his control, Jason jumped to his feet. "Who the hell are you?!" he yelled.

The boy smiled and answered, "Blade," before disappearing into the night. Jason thought about going after him but surely the boy knew more about this city than him and was long gone. But maybe just maybe if luck was on his side, they would cross paths once again. After all, Jason never forgot a face, especially not one that looked so much like his. It was all just too ironic.


End file.
